phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Danville for Niceness
" |caption = The citizens of Danville singing. |band = Cast - Phineas and Ferb |band2 = Cast - Phineas and Ferb |album = Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation |genre = Pop |runtime = 0:37 (episode version) 1:01 (soundtrack version) |before = "Where Did We Go Wrong?" (Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet) "There is No Candy in Me" (Buford) "Mix and Mingle Machine" (Danville Chorus) |after = "Wedding Adventure" (Phineas and Isabella) "To War" (Baljeet and Buford) "Bee Song" (Danville Chorus) |video = Episode version Album version}} " " is a song sung by all of Danville through the WJOP TV when the whole city is branded "naughty" in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". Lyrics Episode version Phineas: Everybody's saying we're naughty, It's getting really hard to take. Isabella: So we've come to let the whole world know there must have been a mistake. Baljeet: So if Santa and his elves can hear us, We hope we've been clear and concise. Buford: In the verses vice versus us. Baljeet: Vice versa: us versus vice. Everyone: Danville is very nice Santa, please Check your list more than twice Guaranteed! Blay'n: Danville. What's he talking about? Clewn't: Let me see that list of last minute naughties. Blay'n'': 'They're all from the same place. '''Clewn't: Hmmm. We've got to get to the bottom of this.... Everyone (While Clewn't and Blay'n talk): Danville is very nice Santa, please Check your list more than twice. Album version Phineas: Everybody's saying we're naughty, It's getting really hard to take. Isabella: So we've come to let the whole world know there must have been a mistake. Baljeet: So if Santa and his elves can hear us, We hope we've been clear and concise. Buford: In the verses vice versus us. Baljeet: Vice versa: us versus vice. Everyone: Danville is very nice Santa, please Check your list more than twice Guaranteed! Danville is very nice Santa, please Check your list more than twice. Can't you see? Danville is very nice Santa, please Check your list more than twice You've got to see Danville is very nice Gallery |name= }} Background Information *When Clewn't & Blay'n are looking at the screens, Isabella is shown on the second to the top row of screens 3rd to the left. They are looking at 24 screens (6 across 4 down). *This song is literally 30 seconds after "Where Did We Go Wrong?".'' *Isabella has a solo line for the 4th time ("In the Mall", "Ballad of Badbeard", and "Where Did We Go Wrong?"). *The sign says: Danville For Niceness (Or, Santa, What Gives?) *This song features background vocals by Laura Dickinson (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/laura-dickinson/15684) *An instrumental version of this song is heard in the Season 4 Valentine's Day episode "Act Your Age" when teenage Phineas and Isabella hold hands and officially become a couple. Allusions *The format the song is sung in is similar to ''We Are The World. Including the fact that the "Danville is nice" sign bears a resemblance to the "USA For Africa" sign. (USA For Africa funded "We Are the World") *In Dutch, everyone sings "Die Stad" instead of Danville. "Die Stad" means "That City". That's probably because "Danville" or "Tri-State Area" is hardly ever referred to in the Dutch version. *The line "Check your list more than twice." is an allusion to the line in the famous Christmas Carol, "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" that says "He's makin' a list, and checkin' it twice." Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry BMI Work #11314943 See Also *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *List of songs de:Danville ist nett und brav Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:D